1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support rack assembly, and more particularly to a dual-use support rack assembly both available for a barbecue stove and a warming stove.
2. Description of the Related Art
A warming stove has a greater height so that it includes a support rack having a smaller height, and a barbecue stove has a smaller height so that it includes a support rack having a greater height. However, the conventional support rack is not both available for a barbecue stove and a warming stove, thereby greatly limiting the versatility of the conventional support rack.